


The Way You Hold Me (Hisoka x reader)

by R4IN_clouds



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bonding, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Freeform, Hisoka is soft, No Angst, No Smut, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R4IN_clouds/pseuds/R4IN_clouds
Summary: After a successful mission, you two think it would be a nice idea to relax in each others arms .
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Way You Hold Me (Hisoka x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for my girlfriend pls enjoy <3

_9:38pm, Hisoka Morow's Penthouse_

Hisoka and I walked through the door of his penthouse and crashed. We had come back some an epic mission where I got the final blow and the man, with Hisoka's help. Hisoka taught we everything I needed to know about how to aim with his cards. I did use cards as well for my nen power. Hisoka didn't mind, he loved that I looked up to him so much that I wanted the same weapon. 

Hisoka rolled his head back, trying to pop a loose muscle in his neck. His limbs were sprawled out on his beige couch. He looked so attractive, I couldn't look away from his adams apple that bobbed whenever he swallowed. It was my favorite part of him.

"Like what you see~?" I were brought out of my thoughts by his purr. 

"Yes, very much~" I purred back. We were known to be a very flirty couple. It made others, like Leorio, cringe. "You want to take a shower together to save water?" I offered, starting to get up from an arm chair that was across of the taller man. He nodded and we walked to the bathroom in our master bedroom. Except for the occasional suggestive comments on my body from my boyfriend, we had no trouble getting into the hot water of the shower. We both enjoyed scorching hot showers so we always took them together. 

Hisoka always loved washing my hair. 

The way his nails would gently scratch at my scalp was always so soothing. He also kissed me whenever he could, loving the feeling of our bodies pressing together. "Hisoka can you.. wash my hair again?" I asked, embarrassed to ask. "I like when you wash my hair, it feels nice."

He obliged and poured the shampoo into his palm. Rubbing them together, he started to gently massage my head and slowly ran his fingers through my hair. I hummed in satisfaction. He planted a few soft pecks on my shoulders as he did so. "Hey, can I wash your hair too?" I gently smiled as I turned around from washing out the soap in my hair, earning a smile from him as well. "Of course, my dear~" He said and got onto his knees. He had to because I was shorter than him and it would be impossible to reach his hair. 

I poured a coconut smelling mix of shampoo and conditioner. I rubbed my palms together and got to work. His pink and purple stands of hair were smoothed out, not like his updo he has all the time. It rested on the back of his shoulders very beautifully. I always loved his hair, just running my hands through it was very nice.

Once I was done, he stood back up and washed the soap out of his hair. Just the way he lifted his muscular arms back to mess with his hair under the water had me drooling. Of course he noticed and displayed his normal clever smile. "You're absolutely adorable, darling~" he kissed the tip of my nose and finished with his hair. 

Once we were both finished, we got out of the shower and dried off. He wrapped his towel loosely around his sculpted hips and sat on the edge of the bathtub, messing with a towel to dry his hair. I invited myself onto his lap when he was done and he held me. He held me like a baby and rocked me side to side. He pecked my forehead before I got up to get dressed. 

"Baby, can I please wear your clothes~?" I looked at Hisoka with puppy eyes. Of course, he was wrapped around my little finger when it came to my puppy eyes and he let me borrow his sweatpants and a crop-top. He didn't mind letting me wear his clothes because he thought I looked so damn cute in them. He was only dressed in pink sweatpants, leaving his muscular upper body on view. He always usually didn't wear a shirt to bed, so it was normal. Always nice to look at, though.

I had already climbed into our shared bed, the covers already pulled up to my chin. Hisoka joined in after removing his texture surprise. I wish he wouldn't put on his texture surprised because his freckles made his face beautiful. He climbed into the bed beside me and held me. He had his arm lazily wrapped around my waist while his chin rested on top of my head. He radiated heat that I leaned into, enjoying his coconut scent. 

"I love you, Hiso" I yawned and mumbled, snuggling closer to him. I gave little kisses on his neck. "I love you too, my darling" he mumbled back and kissed my forehead. Sleep was entering my consciousness but before it could, I heard Hisoka whisper something.

"I love you so very much."


End file.
